Gara (Viscardi) (Earth-616)
(tentatively, see notes) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Viscardi | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Grey | Eyes2 = (after Black Vortex exposure); formerly grey or blue, with white or black corneas Category:Variable EyesCategory:Blue Eyes | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | UnusualSkinColour2 = ; with red sparks (after Black Vortex exposure); formerly grey with purple stripes and circular purple spot on foreheadCategory:Red SkinCategory:Purple Skin | UnusualFeatures = Fangs (after Black Vortex exposure) | Citizenship = Viscardi | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Viscardi powered by the Black Vortex | PlaceOfBirth = Viscardi | Creators = Sam Humphries; Ed McGuinness | First = Guardians of the Galaxy & X-Men: Black Vortex Alpha Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Early Years Gara was a Viscardi who confronted the Celestial Godhead after one of her species' numerous attempts at exiting her planet failed, trying to explain to him what ambition felt like for her species and how they only wanted to be closer to him, and to know the cosmos. The Godhead acknowledged Gara's speech, and raised his hand, creating before her the Black Vortex. One year after this event, every Viscardi had succumbed to the Black Vortex's power, and fought each other until Gara was the sole survivor of her species. After killing the other last remaining Viscardi, Gara once again confronted the Godhead, asking him if the annihilation of her species is what he sought. The Godhead merely departed the planet with no reply. Modern Days Twelve billion years into the future, Gara was on a mission to find the Black Vortex and destroy it. In her mission to find the Vortex, Gara was caught in the middle of a between the Guardians of the Galaxy and the X-Men against Mister Knife and his Slaughter Lords. When the planet Spartax had been encased in amber by Mister Knife's ally Thane, the Guardians and the X-Men managed to retrieve the Vortex from them and planned to use it to save the planet. Gara interrupted the heroes when they were discussing how to proceed, and recovered the Vortex. The X-Man Magik convinced her to let one of them use the Vortex for a last time, and Kitty Pryde decided to be that person. After Kitty used her augmented phasing powers to save Spartax, Gara was given the Vortex. Before leaving with it to guard it, as it couldn't be destroyed, she allowed whoever wanted to use the Vortex to get rid of their cosmic powers. Finally, Gara rested at the center of a star, guarding the Black Vortex in her arms. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Gara has been referred by herself and others as an Elder of the Universe. It is unknown if she is part of the group calling themselves that way, but as the only survivor of an early species, she would qualify as such. Her apparent age is over 12 billion years. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Black Vortex users Category:Viscardi Category:Immortals